


Post World Art

by MerryLittleKittyFairy



Series: Prompts and Guns [21]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: End of the World, Fake AH Crew, Friendship, Gen, Graffiti, Post-Apocalypse, there is no death only mentions of one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryLittleKittyFairy/pseuds/MerryLittleKittyFairy
Summary: Five years after the end of the world,a group of friends reunite after tragedy





	1. The Artist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xCabooseRTRvB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCabooseRTRvB/gifts).



> okay first of all,this isn't angst.Its really not. Secondly,the way I wrote it may also be come multiple chapters.Dunno. I will if you like it!
> 
> Prompt(originally from AU Ideas on tumblr) is basically about a graffiti artist having fun at the end of the world.I took it and ran.
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> PS:Cabby,I'm sorry I killed a fave

The end of the world was a strange time with many dead and the laws obsolete.

 

Many had gave up,letting grief and madness take hold.Gangs of all shapes and sizes formed,taking control of once vast cities. There was only violence,sadness and just plain madness.

 

However,that wasn't the case for Alfredo.

 

He wasn't in a gang,he hadn't given up hope...

 

He was just having fun.

 

Color streaked the dark wall in front of him,a cascade of reds,oranges,greens,yellows and purples bombarding his vision.He smiled behind his mask,his own form covered in this color as well.

 

One of the local gang logos was now gone,replaced with a rainbow winged silhouette holding a red heart.His signature was wrapped around it's mhead,the words “ _ hope is not lost _ ” in yellow.

 

He enjoys his work,stepping back to admire it. 

 

Until he hears the voices.

 

Quickly,Alfredo gathered his paint into his ragged bag and ran,mask over his face and headband over around his eyes.

 

* * *

 

“Again?!”Michael groaned,looking at the human sized angel where their logo had once been, “We just missed him.”

 

“He does do good work though”Jack said,looking at the picture, “It's obviously the Sauce.Dude’s taken down like 30 gang logos this month here in Austin alone”

 

“Let's just tell Trevor about this.It's the fourth logo-”Jeremy speaks up,before noticing the lone paint can lying nearby, “Guess he forgot some of his stash”

 

It was a can labeled simply “green”,the logo long since faded from use.

 

“Maybe Trevor can use it”Jack said,shrugging, “Come on,we still have to patrol the rest of the territory”

 

Michael nodded,Jeremy taking a moment to look at the piece,before following his friends.

 

_ “Welcome to the Fakes”Geoff grinned,looking at the two. _

 

_ “The Fakes?”Trevor asked,looking at the logo on the wall, “That’s a stupid name” _

 

_ “Hey but it's ours now,bud”Jeremy laughed,clapping him on the back, “Get used to it”‘ _

 

Trevor looked at the ragged photograph that had survived the five years since the End.It's of him and four others,his gang before.

 

Three boys and a girl,although one could clearly mistake her as male if they never asked.They were his best friends.

 

They had been in the East Coast when it all went down.

 

The girl,Kdin,had survived the initial outbreak and was somewhere in the midwest last time he heard anything from her,having mt up with a group that had taken her under their wing.She had been happier than he had known her Before,so he had peace of mind.

 

Jeremy,his best friend at the time,had also survived,and currently grouped up with him here in Austin.

 

However,the other two weren’t as lucky.

 

Matt,his other best friend,had made it a year,taking an unlucky turn into the rusted blade of a crazed scavenger who later became Trevor’s first human kill.His wound had gotten infected and with the limited medical supplies they had,they couldn’t do much.He had bleed out in New Mexico,in an apartment they had broken into.

 

Alfredo,the last member of the group,had just up and vanished not long after Matt’s death.He had left a note,wishing them luck and that he loved them.They had been a family.

 

Trevor,Jeremy and Kdin had made it to Austin and found their online friends defending a territory in the once grand city split between several gangs.Kdin had stayed for a period before leaving to strike out on her own with another member of their gang,Ryan.Ryan had been like a brother to Trevor,and he had saddened to see him go,but he knew they would meet again.

 

Now,four years after Matt’s death and one since the departure of Ryan and Kdin,Trevor now lead their Crew as they were known,a group of less than 20,and watched over the blocks they controlled.

 

That however,lead into now.Trevor was standing looking at the art that had once been the Crew logo,a marker that showed the borders.Not the prettiest of sights but they did their duty. He sighed.It was a beautiful piece,the rainbow winged angel.He didn’t want to ruin it.

 

“ _ Hope is not lost _ ”he muttered,the halo standing out, “It's lovely...”

 

_ “Hope’s not lost,we just lost it”Alfredo laughed one night,four years ago.They sat around a shitty campfire in the middle of  a trailer park.Matt was alive then,Kdin was there.They were all somewhat happy,despite the situation, “We as in humanity”  _

 

_ “Well,that was bound to happen,life is a mess”Jeremy snorted.He'd dyed his hair somehow,grabbing blue dye from a store they passed some time ago, “It is the end of the world after all” _

 

_ Kdin snorts as she grabs the vodka bottle they’re sharing “Shoulda been one of those apocalypse preppers dude” _

 

Trevor snorted at the memory.He had an idea now.

 

The ball in the green can rattled.

* * *

 

Alfredo came back later that evening,wrapped tightly in his ragged cloak.Upon getting back to his current residence-he broke into an empty house-,he had discovered he had left his spraycan behind.He normally wouldn’t have cared,but this piece had been on the edge of the territories of the gangs known as the Fakes and Cow Chop,more specifically on the Fakes’ side.

 

Not wanting to leave anything behind,he quickly turned back and made the trek back to the street corner the drawing had been placed.

 

There,he found nothing had been changed,but another line had been added to the text,so his tag now  read:

 

“ _ When we decide to live on,hope is not lost _ ”

 

Alfredo saw his can lying nearby.He picked it up and then backed up to take in the change.It...fit.

 

_ “Alfredo, are you leaving?”He looks back at Kdin,at her eyes full of concern.He looked at her,and he didn’t know what to say. _

 

_ “Yeah”he said after a while, “I’m sorry,Kdin.I-” _

 

_ “Shh”she silenced him before she asked.“Where are you going to go?” _

 

_ “I don’t know” he admitted,looking down, “I just...can’t be here,you know?” _

 

_ “What about us?About me,about Jeremy?What about...”she looked at the other man sleeping wrapped in a blue sleeping bag, “What about Trevor?” _

 

_ Alfredo bit his lip,“I don’t know,Kdin.I’m sorry.Just...find somewhere safe,okay?” _

 

_ Kdin was about to say something,but she didn’t,instead saying, “You too” _

 

_ They hugged,and with that Alfredo left. _

 

He came back and just smiled at the memory.

 

“Hey!”He froze,and heard the click of a loaded pistol, “Back up slowly”

 

Alfredo complied.He was wearing his hood up and his horrendous yellow mask,mostly because he hadn’t removed them. The pistol was in the hand of a shorter man  dressed in a long dark sleeved shirt under a collared purple plaid shirt and combat pants,as well as a gaudy light blue scarf.His hair was a faded purple and orange and he was wearing aviators on his forehead.

 

But those eyes.

 

He knew those eyes.

 

“Jeremy?”he asked hesitantly.It had been four years after all.

 

Jeremy lowered the pistol a bit, “Who are you?”

 

Alfredo smiled weakly as he reached up to remove his hood and his mask. Jeremy’s eyes widened.

 

“Alfredo?!”


	2. The Dancer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back~
> 
> There is a reference in this chapter to my newest RT Store purchase from the last week that I love and its great<3
> 
> Without further ado,enjoy!

Kdin tapped her knuckles on the hardwood of the apartment door after taking a breath.At the sound,Ryan looked up at the sound, “What’s up?”

 

“I...I want to go back to Austin”he looked at her in surprise,before she explained, “Not to stay,it's just I want to see Trevor and Jeremy,and...it's getting closer to...”

 

She trailed off and he knew.She didn’t have to say anything.

 

“When are you leaving?”he asked.They currently stood in the midst of Washington,in a compound founded and run by a group called the Know.They had been there for months,taken in by the leader,Ashley,who was also from Austin.

 

“Soon,I hope to walk halfway and maybe find a car”she shrugged, “It's a month or so on foot and I didn’t want to use the cars-”

 

“Ashley will understand”Ryan got up and stretched.He had fully embraced the post apocalypse look compared to Kdin,who had opted for simplistic clothes.He wore dark ripped jeans and a dark blue,ripped leather jacket with studs and chains over a loose dark tank top.His hair had grown out long enough to make it a ponytail and in a fit of “ _ it's the end of the world _ ” He even had facepaint.

 

Not that it even mattered.Ryan was gaining a small reputation as the compound's protector,and a small time mercenary around the state.

 

“When do you want to go?”he moved to grab the scarf lying nearby.Kdin couldn't help looking at it.It had belonged to an old friend of Ryan’s who never quite spoke of but they had been almost brother and sister. The only barrier had been blood.The well-worn scarf was light gray and had what looked like heart symbols on it.It looked way too feminine for the manly Vagabond but no one could say anything.It fit, “It’ll take a few days if we take breaks,maybe two if we don't”

 

“Maybe in about two hours?That's enough time to pack and get shit together.And let Ashley know we're leaving”

 

“I’ll let her know right now then.”Ryan said,moving past her, “See you at the cars”

 

_ “Drat!”Kdin looked at Trevor as he leaned back in the driver’s seat,  “Used up all the gas.Guess we’re walking!” _

 

_ “Awww”Matt pouted as he leaned back next to Alfredo.They had found an abandoned Jeep big enough for the five of them around, “Where are we anyway?” _

 

_ “Looks like...”From Matt’s other side,Jeremy unfolded the state map they had conveniently acquired during a trade with some friendly survivors, “Think it's the edge of the Missouri border” _

 

_ “Fun”Alfredo sighed,leaning back, “But while we’re here,you guys ever been St Louis?” _

 

_ “Why?”They looked at him. _

 

_ “I dunno,the Arch?I never been there and since it's like the apocalypse and all,no lines?” _

 

_ They all looked at each other,then Trevor said, “Jeremy,how far do you think we are from St Louis?” _

 

_ “I guess not too far”The man said,after taking a look around, “If that's what I think it is” he pointed at a tall structure curving somewhat in the sky a good distance away. _

 

_ “Okay then”Trevor said,unbuckling himself, “Grab the gear.we’re going to St Louis” _

 

They reached the Washington-Oregon border around noon,driving without a word.Kdin had changed into leggings with knee pads and an oversized sweatshirt over a well worn t-shirt.She leaned back in the passenger seat with her boots on the dash of the sedan,dozing.

 

Ryan looked at her.She had completely changed in the three,almost four years he’d known her.She was more confident now it seemed,emboldened by a disaster in a way no other person seemed to be.He admired that.

 

He was missing the radio stations right now,to fill the silence softly.

 

Kdin woke as they entered Boise,Idaho later that night.With no one around trips were a lot faster.One advantage of the end of the world:no traffic.

 

“Sleep well?”he asked as she sat up and stretched.

 

“Yeah”she looked out the window, “Where are we?”

 

“The capital of Idaho,according to the sign”Ryan said, “You want to stop or keep going?”

 

“Can we stop?”Nausea washed over her, “I think I'm getting carsick”

 

Ryan nodded, “Let's find a place to hold up for the night”

 

They settled on an obviously abandoned house in the inner part of the city.After Ryan hid the car,the two made their way inside.

_ “Hey!Wait up!”the two turned to see Geoff trudging towards them. _

 

_ “Geoff? Well this is...where are you headed?”Ryan asked,looking at Kdin before back at the older man. _

 

_ “Canada”Geoff said simply, “I heard you guys were headed to Washington so I thought I’d tag along” _

 

_ “Who’s in charge then?” _

 

_ “Lindsay” _

* * *

  
  


“Alfredo?”Jeremy couldn't believe it. The man hadn't changed much since he had left them four years ago, “Dude,you...”

 

“Hey Jerem”Alfredo smiled awkwardly.He had left his friend without warning four years ago,not even saying goodbye, “I-”

 

“Where have you been?”He asked,gun safety on and he lowered it, “You left us.You left us for years!”

 

“I...”Alfredo looked awkward.Jeremy looked away, “I had no reason to.I’m sorry for that.I...”he took a breath, “ _ I’m sorry _ ”

 

Jeremy sighed,rolling his eyes,pulling the light blue scarf closer around him.Alfredo remembers finding it in St Louis as a joke to break the color scheme he had adapted since the End.

 

“I...”Jeremy shut his eyes, “It was just after Matt,we thought...”

 

Alfredo knew.He moved forward to the shorter man and wrapped him in a hug:

 

“I’m sorry,Jeremy.I’m back now”

 

Jeremy just hugged him back.

* * *

 

Ryan woke up to the sound of low music.They were in the abandoned house in Idaho,Kdin taking the master bedroom and Ryan the guest room.

 

He got up and moved to the door,following the music.

 

It belonged to a battery powered cd player Kdin had rigged to work without a headset a while back when they found batteries still worked.It played softly as the said girl moved to the beat.Ryan watched,enthralled.

 

Kdin had found dance as a bit of stress relief after they had reached Washington.A fellow survivor had been a dance instructor and jumped at the chance to teach her.Since then,Kdin had worked on her own.Ryan smiled,watching her move with grace.

 

“Can’t sleep?”he asked after a while,when the song ended.

 

“Obviously”Kdin smiled weakly,hair falling into her face, “Neither can you?”

 

“Kinda excited to go home”he admitted,moving to her, “You?”

 

“That’s a reason”she said,sitting down on the floor, “But I had nightmares again.Of what happened.I couldn’t stop it...”

 

Ryan joined her.The two were silent.

 

“I won’t die on you,Kdin”he said,breaking the silence after what seemed like forever, “None of our friends will be dying anytime soon.We’re all safe.You’re safe”

 

Kdin looked down,and Ryan sighed.He pulled her close.

 

“I promise”he said, “It’ll be fine”

 

Kdin’s silent tears soaked his shirt and they stayed there until the sun rode the next day.

 

_ “I don’t know where he went” _

 

_ “Geoff’s a grown man.He probably went after Kdin and Rye” _

 

It took them two more days to from Boise to Austin. They had gone a little off course but eventually found their way.

 

Crossing the Texas Border was almost dream like.The road was empty. The signs were rusted,paint faded.But one still read “ _ Welcome to Texas! _ ” In white letters with the state flag underneath.

 

“We’re almost home” Ryan muttered after a while,stopping the car and allowing to Kdin look up,lowering her sunglasses.

 

“AUSTIN CITY LIMITS” loomed over them. She smiled at the sight.

 

“We’re home”she smiled.

* * *

 

_ Matt was buried in New Mexico,not far from the apartment he died in. They had broken into a hardware store and made a cross for him.He wasn’t very religious as the End hit,so they stood  on little ceremony.They only kept pictures and memories.His jacket was the only indication of who he had been. _

 

Geoff stood looking at the grave marker with it's ragged red hoodie.He knew the stories from  before he’d left.It’d be a year since he did that,leaving.He’d been on a personal journey,finding the resting places of loved ones he recalled him and his friends losing,had he met them or not.

 

The list was long and he knew he couldn’t get them all in just a year but he tried.

 

He’d found Caiti,up near Toronto.

 

Meg he found in Tennessee.There was a worn letter in plastic labelled “To Ryan” nearby.It doesn’t take a genius to know who it meant.He takes it.

 

Burnie in Montana.

 

Gus and Joel run a moving caravan from Washington to New York.He traveled a bit with them and their group.

 

Jon in Arizona.

 

Gavin he found in California,thankfully safe and staying with a group called Funhaus.He had visibility cried hugging his psuedo-son.The leader of  funhaus,Bruce,had promised to watch out for them.

 

So many more he knows by name and past he finds along the way as he travels both by foot and car.

 

However,his final stop as he found himself closer to his home was one he could never get off his mind,one still fresh.

 

“Hey,kid”Geoff sat down a few feet from the grave,looking at the marker, “You don’t know me and I don’t know you.But I know your friends. Trevor,Kdin and Jeremy.Kdin headed out with one of my guys,Ryan North to Washington a while back and Jeremy and Trevor are in Austin.They’re alright,last time I heard.I haven’t been back in a while...”

 

He trailed off,trying to figure out what else to say.

 

“I hope you’ve moved on,knowing they’re alright.”

 

Geoff gets up with that,moving to the grave and  placing a hand on the worn object.

 

“They miss you so much,kid.I know you can’t hear me,but they loved you so much.They still love you.Hope you’re sleeping well”he whispers before he gets up and without looking back,walks off from the lot.

 

The rags of the jacket rustle a bit in the breeze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its kinda hard writing three stories in one but I like how this is going :) hope you do too!


	3. The Singer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D
> 
> (I'm just a bit annoyed and i shouldn't be but i'm stuck sharing a computer charger with my brother cause we have the same type of computer and mostly cause his charger is shit and mine is the only one that works and i NEED IT RIGHT NOW BUT HE'S A REAL ARSE ABOUT IT)
> 
> Anyway sorry about that,hope you enjoy the next chapter of Post World Art!

The Fakes had over taken an office complex near the edge of Austin and  the surrounding few blocks.It wasn’t too much but the group had one of the biggest plots of the city between a small amount of people.

 

It hadn’t changed much since the two had left.

 

“Home sweet home”

 

“Who goes there?” they hear a voice call down from the gate constructed by two old buses and the chainlink of the compound’s original fence.Ryan smiled.

 

“A couple of crazies looking for friends!”Ryan called,glancing at Kdin with a smile.

 

She smiled back,before climbing  to the top of the jeep,waving, “Just let us in!”

 

There’s laughter as someone climbs down and with a rumble,one side of the gate opens.

 

“Come on in ya crazies!”Andy’s laughing as they roll in, “Bring it back,Larry!”

 

* * *

  
  


_ Trevor sang the day Kdin left. _

 

_ She remembers him singing from the top of the wall and it made her want to cry. _

 

_ He hadn’t sang since Matt. _

 

_ Since Alfredo had left. _

  
  


“ _ Oh all the money that e'er I spent _

_ I spent it in good company _

_ And all the harm that e'er I've done _

_ Alas, it was to none but me.. _ . ”

 

_ The lyrics haunt her as she and Ryan leave the compound,Trevor’s voice echoing as they leave. _

 

_ “ _ _ Oh all the comrades that e'er I've had _

_ Are sorry for my going away _

_ And all the sweethearts that e'er I've had _

_ Would wish me one more day to stay... _ _ ” _

 

Trevor wants to do many things.

 

Including strangling the man who was standing in front of him.

 

“You...”Alfredo feels awkward standing there, “I don’t even know what to say to you right now...”

 

“Sorry”The man speaks up,and instantly,Trevor looks up.His face is somewhere between anger, pain and sadness,and Alfredo looks away.

 

Trevor growls, “I thought you were  _ dead  _  for  _ four years _ you bastard.”

 

He moves forward to face the other man,“And all you can say is  _ Sorry _ ”

 

“Because I am”Alfredo said,looking back at Trevor,straight in the eyes, “I should have said goodbye,I should have waited until morning.”

 

Trevor doesn't speak.Alfredo sighed and then moved forward.

 

“And yes, _ I’m sorry,Trevor. _ I’m so sorry for leaving you”Trevor flinched as the older man hugged him,clearly not expecting the action. Alfredo was ready to be pushed away,but the younger man melted into the hug,wrapping his arms around him, face buried in the dusty,stained cloak.

 

“Never do that again,bastard” he managed,tears flowing freely.

 

Alfredo smiled,and held him closer, “I won’t.I promise”

 

They stayed like that for a while,until a knock at the doorframe. Alfredo looked up.

 

“Hey,sorry to interrupt”Ashley said,a light smile on her face, “But we have guests”

 

Trevor pulled away and wiped at his eyes,regaining his composure, “Who is it?”

 

Her smile widened, “It's Ryan and Kdin.They’re back”

* * *

 

“Thanks for the ride”Geoff smiles at the driver,a woman he remembers as Mariel. 

 

“You good?”she asks,looking ahead, “I haven’t been back in a while.Heard it's a bit crazy.”

 

“I’ll be fine”he smiled at her, “Thanks again.Tell Gus I’ll see him around”

 

She nodded before waving and taking off back the way they’d come.

 

Geoff was left looking up at the faded sign,and shifted the bag on his shoulder.

 

“It's good to be home”he grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!Sorry for the shorter chapter it just happened.
> 
> Until next time!


	4. The Writer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know anymore lol.
> 
>  
> 
> Songs are Technicolor Beat by Oh Wonder and Home from RWBY

“ _ Lay down your slow _

_ Come settle down, settle down... _ ” 

Jeremy hears the song late the night they get back from celebrating their friends’ return visit. Well,Ryan and Kdin don’t touch anything,but the others have a bit.Either way it's fun.

But empty without Trevor.

He follows the song to a nearby building where the roof had partly collapsed.

“ _ And I feel life for the very first time _

_ Love in my arms, and the sun in my eyes _

_ I feel safe in the 5am light _

_ You carry my fears as the heavens set fire _ ”

Trevor was sitting under the remaining  roof,looking up at the sky as he reached the level just below the roof.The moon was the only light in the area,but Jeremy could still see his friend clearly.He was wrapped in an old tarp like a blanket. 

“Hey man”Jeremy watches him flinch as he looks up.

“Hey...”Trevor shifts and sits up,the song fading from his lips, “What’s up?”

“I should be asking you that” Jeremy move towards him, “You’re missing one hell of a party, dude”

Trevor looked away.

Jeremy moved to sit next to Trevor. They were both silent.

“I don’t deserve to be happy,J”he said after a while, reaching for the bottle Jeremy hadn’t seen until now.

Jeremy was confused, “Trevor?”

“I am a worthless leader”He takes a swig of the vodka and “I couldn’t save Matt.I couldn’t keep us together like I promised”

_ “You know what?”It's going on two months after the start, “I’m gonna keep us all together” _

_ “Is that so?”Matt laughs,taking a can from the pile of soda they had scavenged from a soda machine after walking for a day, “It's kind of hard to get lost in the end of the world dude” _

_ “Things still can happen”Kdin adds her two cents as she gets to work on organizing several cans into her bag, “He has a point” _

_ The other boys had to agree. _

_ “So it's official!”Trevor grinned, raising his can,“I am now the leader!” _

_ He was pelted with several empty cans and laughter. _

“You’re not worthless”Jeremy reaches over and takes the bottle from his friend,much to his quiet protest “What happened back then is not your fault.It was no one’s fault.”

“I was just-”Trevor’s cut off by Jeremy pulling him close. The sobs finally overtake him and without the alcohol to help him,he just cries.

“ _ Calm your fear _

_ I'll be near _

_ To you I'll cling _

_ Rest my friend _ ”

The sobs lessen after a while,and next to him,Jeremy feels Trevor drifting off.He continues singing,on a roll,

“ _ Time can mend _

_ Many things _

_ I don't know the answers _

_ Tomorrow's still unknown _

_ But I can make this promise  _

_ You won't be alone... _ ”

Trevor’s out by now, fast asleep against him. Jeremy trails off and looked at his friend,holding him carefully,

_ “I don't know _

_ What path we will be shown _

_ But I know that when I'm with you I'm at home _

_ Yes, I know that when I'm with you I'm at home... _ _ ” _

* * *

 

Geoff stood below the gates of the compound,wondering on what to say.

“ _ I’m sorry I ran off for _ -No sounds stupid”He sighed just as he heard the sound of boots on metal as someone dropped down over him.

“Hey”he hears in a low voice and his head shoots up to come face to face with Michael, “How long you gonna stay out here,dude?It's cold as dicks”

Geoff laughed, “That's my line”

Michael just smiled as he jumped down from the roof to stand face to face with him.He was the same as he had last seen him,though a bit more tired now.

“You look old”he said after a moment.

Geoff laughed, “Rude” before Michael had him in a sudden hug.The older tattooed man was taken a bit aback.

“Welcome home Geoff”Michael said into his friend's chest.

Geoff smiled and hugged him back.

“I’m home”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't really entwine the writing aspect but I like the chapter <3
> 
> thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Geoff isn't dead,he just left like Kdin and Ryan did.


End file.
